(5,4,3,2,1)
by miillaa
Summary: Sherlock está doente e John fez uma promessa.


_**Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu estava ouvindo a musica e me deu vontade de escrever, detalhe, nunca escrevi uma fanfic. Então vai lá.  
Os personagens não me pertencem, assim como a musica. Não foi betado e espero que gostem.  
Beijos.**_

 **Musica: Murder Song - Aurora Aksnes**

* * *

 **(5,4,3,2,1)**

É um dia nublado e chuvoso, um dia triste, que se espelhava nos olhos claros de John. Nos últimos dias, rugas novas apareceram em seu rosto, nos cantos dos olhos, em sua testa, rugas de preocupação e de tristeza. John tinha envelhecido uns bons anos nos últimos dias, qualquer um havia notado.

Ele estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona, porém a mesma parecia estar cravada de pregos, que lhe espetava o coração, a alma. Ele tinha o olhar fixo a sua frente, mas seus olhos não estavam focados em nada, ele apenas encarava a poltrona a sua frente e lembrava-se daquele dia. O dia em que Sherlock descobriu que estava perdendo sua mente.

* * *

No inicio, Sherlock começou a esquecer coisas simples, o nome de algum ingrediente vital para sua nova experiencia, qual era o nome da vitima ou até mesmo onde tinha colocado seu adorado roupão azul. John não tinha notado nada de estranho, pois Sherlock nunca foi muito focado em coisas banais.

Ele só notou que algo estava errado quando Sherlock estava em um caso importante e fez uma dedução totalmente errada. Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção e o fez arrastar o moreno até o hospital. No fim, ele queria não ter feito isso.

Sherlock estava doente e tinha apenas alguns meses de vida.

* * *

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

John piscou varias vezes quando escutou os passos pesados de Sherlock pelo corredor, voltando de suas lembranças das ultimas semanas, em pouco tempo o moreno estava em sua frente lhe encarando com aqueles olhos azuis que ele tanto amava.

Sherlock segurava sua velha arma do exercito. Tinha chegado a hora e John já estava desistindo, a promessa já não era tão clara em sua mente e a vontade de sair daquela sala correndo em olhar para trás lhe parecia surpreendentemente tentadora.

Quando ele levantou o rosto e abriu a boca pronto para colocar um fim naquela loucura toda ele finalmente encarou os olhos a suas frete, aquele rosto que é tanto conhecia e amava lhe lembrou o porque de estar fazendo aquilo.

Sherlock não queria ser engolido pela doença, não queria virar uma pessoa debilitada, não queria que as pessoas que amava sentisse pena de si, e assim de tudo, não queria perder seu cérebro junto com suas lembranças. E John também não queria aquilo.

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

Com um suspiro profundo, John levanta e pega a arma que estava estendida a sua frente, segura a mesma com força e antes de qualquer coisa ele abraça Sherlock com força e sussurra palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido.

Após longos segundos, ele respira fundo e ainda segurando o corpo de seu amado ele senta no chão.

 _He holds the gun against my head_

 _I close my eyes and bang, I am dead_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

John segura a arma com força, a mesma parece pesar uma tonelada e escorrega em sua mão suada. Sherlock fala alguma coisa, mas o nervosismo do loiro é tão grande que seu cérebro não consegue compreender, as palavras somem no ar pesado em sua volta.

Ele respira fundo, seu coração fazendo um barulho enlouquecedor em seu ouvidos, Sherlock fecha os olhos com um leve sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso de alivio. John segura a arma na têmpora do moreno e dispara.

 _He holds my body in his arms_

 _He didn't mean to do no harm_

 _And he holds me tight_

 _He did it all to spare me from_

 _The awful things in life that comes_

 _And he cries and cries_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

Um som animalesco explode de seu peito e lagrimas escorrem de seus olhos, ele agarra com força o corpo agora sem vida que está em seu colo. Um liquido de vermelho vivo escorre em seus braços, criando uma poça ao seu redor, mas ele não se importa. Tudo que importa no momento é o corpo em seus braços.

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

John não tem certeza de quanto tempo ficou sentado no chão com Sherlock agarrado firmemente em seus braços. Pode ter sido apenas alguns minutos, como pode já ter passado horas. Ele não tem certeza, no momento ele não sente nada além de um grande buraco negro em seu peito.

Com um soluço, o loiro desliza os dedos pelos cabelos negros e enrolados que no momento se encontram molhados, ele não tem certeza se suas lagrimas se misturaram com o sangue, mas ele não se importa. Ele repousa seus lábios sobre os do moreno e pega a arma novamente.

Um ultimo disparo ecoa pelo apartamento.

 _The gun is gone and so am I_

 _And here I go_

 **Musica: Murder Song - Aurora Aksnes**


End file.
